The mododrine #401 study comprises a multicenter, double-blind, placebo-controlled study on the efficacy of midodrine 10 mg tid on symptoms and BP repsonses in patients with neurogenic orthostatic hypotension. The dose and administration is identical to a completed pivotal study (study #320). The difference with this study is the heavy focus on symptoms and activities of daily living. We enrolled the first patient on Aug. 19, 1998. Four patients have completed the study and a total of seven patients have been enrolled.